Hikari and Yami's nights
by Ringabel
Summary: Hi this my first story and all the characters are Yami and Hikari in this and I know what I'm doing so don't tell me otherwise !


A/N: this my first story please be nice, read on and find out the secret of Ryoga Kamishiro. I only seen 5 episodes but I know that Ryoga have yami ok so don't tell me otherwise, I know what I'm doing ok? I am an expert ok? I wrote ok read.

Ryoga was going to on a date today after school he was going with the red hair girl who has some yellow in. He think her name Anna? He heard a voice in his head, it was his Yami not again he thought.

"God damn Nasch go away I'm going to go on a date!" He getting ready for date and he were putting on black pants black shoes and black. He was going through a scene stage. "Nasch please do not mess up my date with Anna?" Nasch don't even know what date is he from ancient medieval time where cars not exist.

"Mystical candle light dinner whisks thee off thy feet?" Ryoga laugh at Nasch he not knows ha ha. "A date makes you feel nice, it's cool." The doorbell ring and it is Anna. "Ready Ryoga?" Ryoga tell Nasch not to touch his body tonight, no bad Yami stuff tonight! "Ok hikari." Nasch tells to Ryoga sempai. "I got it aibou." Nasch smiles, he wants his body for date Durbe, he is gay and Ryoga is not. Spirit of the head emblem is gay but Ryoga is not. "Anna you look niceee." He said and Anna blushed and said thank you to her date that was so cute!

"Who were talk to Ryoga?" Anna asks and Ryoga can't tell her that it is his Yami because who would believe him that he had another side that talked to him. He don't think anyone else have a Yami like him. Well except Yuma who have Astral and Rei who have Vector. Rei the hikari and Vector is Yami. He hadn't seen them in a long time. He took Anna's hand and smiled at her and took her out.

"So where do you want to go on date?" Ryoga asked and look at Anna who look so beauty and nice. "uhm I don't know where you want to go." And then he heard that damn Nasch talking again in his head he told him leave him alone. He told him stay in the soul room but dumb Nasch mean old Yami come out anyway.

"I told you that you cannot have my body tonight am on date ok Nasch? Stay in you soul room!" and Anna not know who he talking to because what da hell that. "Who you talking to Ryoga?" and Ryoga talking to his Yami who need to leave.

"Yami this my body ok you need to go away, I know you don't like girls or boobs or anything like that but you need to stop because just cause you gay don't mean am I. I like girl and not boy like you Nasch ok?" and Nasch not listen cause he bad Yami boy who never listen to his dumb Hikari. "No Nasch I want date boy."

"No go back in my head emblem Nasch now or no you never get body back and you will never see Durbe again." And Nasch sigh defeated and go back in the emblem because he know that he never get body if not. He let his Hikari go on date. "Ok Anna let us go." He took Anna hand and walk out door. He glad that his Yami went back in the emblem. "I'm going to take you to… uhm.. happy meal town." And she say ok because she love happy meal town cause every bag come with smile. "Heck yeah let go Ryoga." She say and he take her hand go.

Nasch was bored in this soul room cause he want to see Durbe, he forget Durbe live. He think of how to take body back because that nasty he don't want to watch his Hikari kiss nasty girl. But Nasch know that it also nasty to Ryoga to watch him Durbe.

"Hm what I do what do I do… hm…" Nasch think aloud, he wondered if the other Yami's ever had this problem with their Hikaris. He knew that some Yami's kept their Hikari in line. But Ryoga wore pants in this Hikari, Yamiship.

"Hm.. what I do while he do that… why he eating strange yellow square. Square no healthy, dumb Hikari." Nasch say in his soul room. He wants to find way to take over body. He sits and thinks as the date goes with his Hikari with that girl.

***Back outside Nasch soul room at the date place happy meal..***

"So Ryoga why did you ask me out." Anna said and looks at him as he eat spaghetti. She lean forward to try it with him and push meatball. Suddenly Ryoga feel funny. He feel something force him it trying to over take. Suddenly he go inside head emblem and purple cloud come over him. Then Nasch in control.

"Where the hell at I?" Nasch said and look around happy meal store, he confused by these magic boop, boop systems. He look at the girl before him, he need to go away from girl. "Uhm bye you take and pay ok." And Anna was mad, this date sucked. "What you said you would pay Ryoga?" and Nasch look at her, no.

Nasch got up and walked away, he not stays in boop, boop it confuse him. He go find Durbe. Durbe explain boop, boop magic system to him. He hope or either kiss him. He hear his Hikari yelling at him from inside. "Shut up Hikari go in you soul room." And he start walking and he not sure where Durbe live.

"Damn where Durbe home at?" He say out loud, he don't know street numbers… how he hell he going to find the house. "Hm.. I use magic boop, boop system with finder tracker." He say and look at Ryoga's phone and click at it.

"Boop, boop system scare Nasch!" Nasch scream as he learn where Durbe live and put phone back in pocket, he take off running to go find Durbe. He had ran like twenty maybe blocks to get to where he at. He finally at his house.

"Durbe it am I Nasch!" He declares loudly and bang on door, door no open. He no understands. "Open sesame door! Command you door!" he yelled at door but it no listen not like his old draw bridge. He bang at the door "Durbe, durbe!"

"What the hell Nasch just open the door like a normal person." Durbe told him.. it was so sad to see this, why couldn't the Yami's just adjust to human life.

"The hell is a door." Nasch said and stare at brown wood knob in front of him, he touch at the knob. "Door no magic no open for Nasch." He pouts and look at Durbe. "I ran away from date of dumb Hikari to see you my Durbe."

"I hate how some of the Hikari's are stronger." Nasch said and Durbe felt little insulted because he is a Hikari. "No I not mean you Durbe, I love you Durbe."

"I know Nasch I know you love." Durbe smile and go to kiss the Nasch on face cause he love him. He can hear his Hikari Ryoga screaming inside cause he not gay. That's when big yellow light shine down on Durbe. Durbe transforming and the light stop, he suddenly was taken over by his Yami. The change was very different causes Durbe no have blonde hair and the glasses went back into his face. "Oh shit it Mizael!" Nasch yell, he hated that dumb Yami that Durbe had.

"Hey Durbe is mine he my Hikari, you go bug your Hikari Ryoga. Go make whatever the deuces you make." Mizael say and strengthen his hair and glare at Nasch. Why the hell he trying to take his man. "No." Nasch said, he love Durbe.

"You know when you have mating Durbe that I feel it too. You suck at the bedding, I bet he hates it. He likes it better when he and I do in soul room." Mizael smiled and Nasch got angry and wanted to punch the dumb Yami but he knew that Durbe would feel to and he can't hurt his love. "Uhm shut up." Nasch say.

All the yelling made Yuma come over from his house and he saw Nasch(oh no it is never good when you see Nasch.) he may be the Hikari to Astral but he knew that he had to be strong for his Aibou. "Hey you are going to wake up my Aibou Astral." Yuma tell them and Mizael and Nasch don't care. They fight over Durbe.

"No no fight!" Yuma tell them, that's when Astral take over. "Stop this fighting it is not helpful it make friends very sad!" and nobody stop. They all keep fight over Durbe. Mizael wins because he is the ultimate Yami. "…Damn." Nasch say as he run away beaten and lose cause he just lost to big bad Mizael.

He come back for Durbe one day, he leave for now.. damn Mizael. "Yuma what the darn you here for?" and Yuma just heard commotion but now it is Astral who is in control so he respond for his Hikari. "None your business."

"You Hikari need to teach you better mouth lessons!" Astral tell him and he walk away, he take Yuma home with him cause he got keep Hikari safe.

That when dumb Rei appear on sidewalk and Nasch don't want to talk to that orange dumb Hikari. Nobody even like him. "Where you go where your Yami at." Nasch ask him and Rei smile and punched Nasch in the pants. "I am the Yami you stupid crap." And it turn out that it was Vector who was really in control of body. "Damn it is dumb Vector!" Nasch call out as Vector stomp at him.

"Why you at Durbe's house? You know that his Yami Mizael doesn't like you and that, that his man you know that. What thee hell is wrong with you." Vector tell him and Nasch doesn't know and that is when some pink haired dude walk up.

"What hell is that." III said and stared at Rei and Nasch. "The hell are you." He didn't know what people were and that when he hear his Yami IV tell him that those are people. "Hikari that is a people." IV tell his little Hikari. "oh.." III said.

"The hell is a people?" III asked and IV say at his Hikari and take him away, they would go back home to go and go back to they soul room. "I show you."

"Ok Yami IV." III tell him and that when they bump into Hikari V and Yami Tron. "Oh hey daddy." IV said and he didn't know why his dad had this weird pretty looking Hikari as a Hikari. "Hey dad where your man slave at?" IV ask.

"You mean my Hikari?" Tron asked and he knew that his Hikari was inside the soul room, resting from all the things they did. "I worked him good.." Tron said.

"Ah that cool." III answered and IV replied "shut the hell up Hikari." And Tron yelled "Don't tell that way to your Hikari son." And he did, he say sorry.

"Let us go home." Tron and his son IV go home and Nasch was alone, he didn't know what to do. Where will he go without his Durbe? That's when Ryoga took over because Nasch was knock out on the head. "Ow" he say before he pass out.

It was Anna! She was angry for Ryoga(Nasch) not paying for the check! "You suck at dating I am never coming back." And Anna left and Ryoga got up. "God damn I hate Nasch." He said as he got up. That's when he ran into his sister and said "You know what Nasch did?" and it turn out it was really Merag and not Rio.

"Don't talk that way to my brother Nasch or I will beat up your sister Rio my Hikari." Merag said with a stern face, and that when green hair girl come up. "Hey Kotori, how is your Yami treating you?" Ryoga asked cause he also hard crush on her. "He ok… he sometimes takes over the body when I'm eating.. so I don't get to eat." And Ryoga said he is sorry cause he could relate cause Nasch!

That's when big brown light come down from sky and shine over Kotori and suddenly she transform, the girl's green hair go away and was replace by big black spikey stick up hair. The folds were out filled to he sink in her dress but it soon replaces with the Yami clothes. "Hey I heard food, trying to feed my Hikari? What the hell wrong with you." Tetsuo say and Ryoga didn't like this dude.

"You are worse than Nasch." He told him and then Merag had to separate them she didn't want a fight. "Hey guys stop let us just go and chill." And fine Ryoga could do that. Suddenly a purple light shine down and suck him up into his soul room.

***Soul Room OF Nasch***

"Where the am I?" Ryoga asked and he look around, damn it was his soul room. "Nasch what the heck." He said and Nasch smiled and pin him to bed. "If I cannot have Durbe cause of ultimate Mizael then I will have you my Ryoga queen cutie."

"No Yami Stop, Yami no." and Nasch not listen to his Hikari and pushed him to the bed as he began to kiss him. "We going to have a fun night." He say as he begun touch his Hikari in special spot. "Mmm… no… Yami…" Ryoga said trying not to do moan. "No you like it ok." Nasch say as he kiss him. "No Yami!" he tell him but Nasch not listen.

It all go dark for Ryoga as they go on.

***Hour Later***

"How was that my sexy love Hikari." Nasch smile and kiss his Ryoga cheek. "I not like it…" Ryoga say and Nasch tell him it just take time. It anger him that dumb Yami Mizael got to have Durbe all to himself. He love Durbe why he cannot have? Why mean Mizael get, that not fair. "How boop, boop machine work? Nasch want to look for magical pictures with naked." And Ryoga sigh. "Do you mean porn?"

"The hell is that I not want this corn I want the magical naked." Nasch yell like angry tantrum child. "Fine I get you naked pictures." Ryoga say as they leave the soul room and he come out and get on his computer "There." He show him the pictures.

"The hell is that one." Nasch said and Ryoga had to explain that picture was a fan art and it was a shipping. "The hell why a ship in boop, boop machine."

"No Nasch these have names the pairings have ship names." Ryoga told him and showed him. "Hey that one like the girl you dated." And Ryoga told him that, that was a shipping. "Wow I not support it, that nasty no like I break boop, boop machine!" and he reached up to smash it with Ryoga's hand but Ryoga stop him.

"What about this one." Ryoga show him a ship that was him and Durbe. "whoaaa that me and my boyfriend I like that one boop, boop machine very good I keep." And Ryoga sighed and clicked one another and this one was with Mizael. "No, no like magic boop, boop betray! It mean show me nasty Mizael! No like Mizael hurt Nasch feelings!" Nasch was about to smash computer again.

"Wait Nasch what about this one." And he showed him picture of Mizael and Kaito. "The hell that, that nasty Nasch no like." Nasch say and was about to smash again. That when Kaito come in through door. "What you say about me? What is that on screen… whoaaa… that's me and Mizael…what the…"

"Yeah it is good picture right." Ryoga say and Kaito like hahaha no cause who the heck like Mizael. Mizael so gravy. "Yuck, yuck. Show me pictures of V." and Nasch smash computer "No like Mizael, mean boop, boop machine just want naked picture, mean flash box no show. Nasch just go watch pretty camera picture." And Nasch took control of Ryoga's body and took to TV.

"Hmph… dumb picture box." And he lay down fall asleep.

Kaito sighed and hated all these Yami's and Hikari's, thank god he no have one. He smiled and was thankful, he was walking out of the Yami and Hikari house and then he bump into his enemy! Mizael, it him, it him the ultimate!

"NO NOT YOU!" Kaito scream and was ambush by the great Mizael. The Yami to strong for mere mortal Kaito. "Goodbye weak human." He tell him as he destroy Kaito, he push him down stairs and he die.

"Another good goal for ultimate Mizael, my hikari shall shower me with my kiss, kiss." Mizael laughed and then he walked away.

Ryoga was still fall asleep, he still out in nap. All was silent not even car move, nothing move. All Hikari and Yami at peace again. No mortal lived, they all went out and killed anyone who was not a Hikari or Yami. Anna was gone, so was Kaito and everyone else.

"We are the efficient race…" Mizael the ultimate, he then went inside Ryoga's house and lifted his mouth open and stuck his tongue inside and walked away.

"I have my Hikari to do with…" he say to himself as he walk out of house he had to go and leave and that's when he entered his soul room and there bodies evaporated into dust as he went inside, he saw Durbe sitting on crystal shape bed. "You wait up for me." And Durbe giggle, he kiss him and giggle more. He love him like new smelling fax machine. "I give you warm kiss, kiss."

Mizael kiss his Hikari and his Hikari like it and they get on crystal bed and do stuff and all go dark in soul room.

**The end…**


End file.
